wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry
Barry is a black tender engine named after the scrapyard he was rescued from. Bio In Bad Apple, Barry was shunted by Diesel on the other railway, and in 1965, he ended up at the Barry Island Scrapyards when the steam engines were being cut up for scrap. Barry the Rescue Engine Barry was bought by a heritage railway in 1985, and had to be brought to Sodor on two flatcars after being completely covered in rust. Patrick brought him to Barrow-in-Furness to be transferred to James' slow goods train. James shunted Barry at the works at Crovan's Gate where he sees Sir Charles Topham Hatt. James leaves after that, and during his boiler test, the water from the water tower is out so Alice is called to use her water in which she tells Barry that she had been shunted in a scrap siding at the Barry Island Scrapyard. In the third part, Barry has to pull James' passenger train after James' injector doesn't work. Sir Stephen Hatt tells Barry to help them for a few days before leaving to his heritage railway. This includes pulling Alice's Branch Line Flyer with Alice, helping at the China Clay Quarry, and doing freight jobs on the mainline. On the day he leaves at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines and the controllers say goodbye to him and Barry leaves to England and his new home. Barry came nine years later to help on the Arlesburgh Branch Line due to the harvest traffic on the Arlesdale Railway. He felt really depressed after hearing the Scottish Twins and Oliver's escape runs from scrap. Alice told him at Tidmouth that the way she and Barry were saved from scrap that it was a normal experience. Barry puffed away with his train to Arlesburgh. After he backs down onto his ballast train, Rex tells him about troubles with ballast trains from Donald's experience. Barry thanks Rex, and leaves with Rex's warning in his mind. As he climbs up the hill towards Cliffton, the trucks hold him back, and his driver pours sand on the rails in which Barry gets his ballast train to the top of the hill passing Donald. Barry arrives back at the sheds at Callan, and Donald tells him that Barry looked like that he was proving a point. A couple of nights later, Barry leaves back to his heritage railway telling Sir Stephen Topham Hatt that if he needs an extra help, Barry will always be there for them at any time. Persona Basis Barry is based on a BR Standard Class 2MT. Livery Barry is painted in the British Railways' mixed traffic black livery. Appearances Episodes *Barry the Rescue Engine: The Lucky Ones, Testing Times, Back on Track, and A Troubled Engine *Season 5: Doubts and Ruffled Feathers (mentioned) Specials * Bad Apple (cameo) Voice Actors *WildNorWester (Barry the Rescue Engine) *Vienna (Season 5) Trivia * WildNorWester stated that season five of Sodor: The Early Years will be Barry's last appearance, and will not be seen in Sodor the Modern Years. * Barry has the same faces as Colin. * The real 78018 is in steam at the Great Central Railway in England. * Barry was originally planned to be in the Railway Series book, Barry the Rescue Engine. However, the book was cancelled. Gallery File:BadApple22.png|Barry's cameo in Bad Apple File:BadApple23.png File:TheLuckyOnes24.png|Barry after being rescued from his namesake scrapyard File:TestingTimes.jpg|Barry's cab File:Barry.png File:ATroubledEngine17.png File:Barry'sBasis.jpeg|Barry's basis Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Steam engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Little Western Category:Saved Engines Category:Barry the Rescue Engine Mini Series Category:2-6-0